What Happened to Us
by WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED
Summary: Basiclly, three months ago Robin cheats on starfire. cyborg, raven and beast boy shows Robin how much he loved starfire.


What Happened To Us

** Hiya I'm new to fanfiction. I hope you guys in joy this Fic. This story is for my friend who hates reading so I'm writing you a one-shot enjoy and please review. Oh you guys can tell me you hate it blah, blah, blah, but just remember reading my stories means you just wasted your own life time not mine****.**

It has been three months since Robin had cheated on Starfire with Babs. She had gotten over the fact that Robin lied to her, but couldn't get over the fact that he went for a girl who talk the mean words to her and who made her feel like she did not belong.

She walked out of her room she rarely comes out of anymore to get something to eat. Beast Boy and Cyborg were in the Ops room playing video games. When Starfire walked into the room they both looked surprised.

"Star…"

"What are you doing?"

"I am most hungry, friends. Please tell me do we still have mustard?"

"Uh, yeah it's in the cabinet. Why don't you come join us after you get done eating you can play against me once I beat BB, here."

"DUDE! How you know you are going to beat me?" a BOOM sound was heard from the T.V. "Never mind here you go Star…"

"Where are you going Grass Stain thought you could beat me?"

"To my room to play by myself so I can get better."

Cy started laughing and for the first time in months Starfire smiled a real smile.

"Do not worry, Friend Beast Boy, I'll kick the butt for you."

"In that case I'll stay." Starfire grabbed her food and headed back to the Ops room actually happy for once.

As she walked into the Ops room she ran into Robin.

"Oh I am sorry." She looked up. "On second thought I take back the 'I am sorry'."

"Star are you going to stay mad at me? I really miss hanging out with you, you know."

"Only my _real friends_ get to call me Star you are to refer to me as Starfire and you can do the hanging out with Babs." She said this as she walked over to the couch. Robin's face fell.

"So show me how to play." Starfire said smiling.

"Uh, you hold…"

**Two hours and the three victories later**

Starfire was sitting on a rock by the island shore, she loved this spot. Here she could mediate without any interruptions.** (A/N: Starfire mediates on her own from time to time).** She was deep in thought and didn't hear someone come up behind her and hits herhard on the back of the head causing her to see green. She looked back to see an Crying pissed off Babs behind her ready to throw other punch.

"Cognates." Babs said in between sobs.

"What are you talking about?"

"Because of you Robin broke up with me. He said he made a huge mistake with cheating on you."

Starfire had nothing to say to that. She was shocked why would Robin cheat on her wit Babs and then turn around and say it was a mistake. It did not any sense to her, but she was not going to ponder it any longer. She decided to leave Babs and go do the hang with everyone else.

"Hello, friends! What is funny?" she walked in on Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven standing around the computer. Cy and BB were laughing while Raven had a little smirk. They all turned to her and looked her smiling their 'we're a genius' smile.

"Oh nothing. We just gave Robin a taste of his own medicine." Beast Boy said proudly.

"May I ask how you three gave him his own medicine?"

"They gave me this," Robin said holding a flash drive.

"What is that little stick."

"It's called a flash drive; you're able to save files to it."

"How does the flash drive work when it's that small?" Starfire asked.

"Well when you plug it into this slot a window will open up, then you left click the file (H:), and there are all the files you saved." He said showing her.

"And what file did they give you?"

Robin clicked on the last file and opened it. A slide show filled the screen; a song started to play, I'm yours by the Script, followed by words saying. "This is one of the most lowest of low blows you ever gave. You hurt Star so much. Now because of you we don't hear her laugh, see her smile, and/or hear her go lucky attitude. You made your bed fine, but we won't let you lay comfortably. So we hope you enjoy. Pictures started popping up on the screen. They were when Robin and Starfire first started going out all the way up until they ended. The pictures were their most treasured memories them going to the beach, them having a sunset walk in the park, their first kiss, etc. Starfire was amazed, she thought she had burned them all, but here they were in color dancing around the screen as proof of their love. Starfire hadn't realized that she had been crying until Cyborg placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I thank you for trying to help me, but right now after everything that has been going on I wish to be alone." She said and walked off to her room. She was in her room, maybe twenty minutes tops, when she heard knocking she got up with a heavy sad puff and answered the door.

"May we talk?" To her shock robin was standing there looking depressed.

"I think a talk is long overdue, yes?"

"I couldn't agree more."

"Then you may enter." He walked in with hope blazing in his eyes.

"Look Star, is that alright to call you that."

"Yes."

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I know I did and I know saying I'm sorry won't help, but when I saw Babs coming on to me and kissing me like she did I couldn't get enough. I thought she was the other half of me, I thought she was the right one for me and you were just to stay as my friend, but that day when you found us together I felt like one half of myself disappeared. I didn't feel like me and when I saw that slide show it made me see that I was blinded my own self needs to see the real part of me was with you. I know I said this won't help, but I love you and I wish to prove that you're the one for me."

"I do not know…"

"Please, one second chance I'll show you that I'm in love with you and no one else."

"I am scared."

"Don't be you got Raven, Cyborg, and Beast boy to kick my butt if I ever hurt you again."

"I will give you one more chance." Robin was so happy he picked her up, spun her around, and planted pecks on her lips.

** The end **

** I hoped you guys liked it. I'm thinking about making a chapter story next called THE BREAKFEST CLUB TITANS SYLE, but I don't know so when you review just let me know what you guys think bye.**


End file.
